


Once Upon a Dark Knight

by newdayinGotham



Category: Gotham - Fandom, Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newdayinGotham/pseuds/newdayinGotham
Summary: Emma Swan's, Regina Mills's, and Henry Mills's being called back to the Enchanted Forest to help doesn't go as planned as they not only get sucked into another story, but a whole other universe; The DC Universe, specifically Gotham, where Batman isn't yet Batman and still a vigilante in training. With pre- Batman villains run amuck and with the Once Upon A Time characters with no clue on who brought them here, and why wanting to find a way back to Storybrooke, both worlds intertwine further at the question of "Who controls Gotham?"





	Once Upon a Dark Knight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feathersandriddles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathersandriddles/gifts).



CHAPTER 1

[OUAT] Enchanted Forest: 

“Still got the magic bean with you Henry?” Regina’s yell pierced through the monstrous roar chasing them with fire and scorching the top of trees, barely missing them everytime.

What the hell happened to Lily?, Regina thought. None of this made sense. Lily called them all here to the Enchanted Forest, saying Jefferson needed their help looking for his daughter, Grace, who went missing a few days ago. Jefferson; also known as the Mad Hatter and Grace decided to portal back to the Enchanted Forest when they heard about the Black Fairy terrorizing Storybrooke. But now Lily is a dragon and Jefferson is nowhere to be seen. 

“Got it right here, mom!” Henry shouted as he fumbled through his navy jacket pocket and pulled out their one way ticket out of this.

“Throw it now!” Emma hollered and he immediately did just that. He threw it just a few inches in front of them and within a few seconds, a large portal of fog and magic swirled, all ready to go in front of them. Without any hesitation, they all jumped in sharing the same one place to be at, in this moment; home. 

[Gotham]:  
Selina Kyle lounged out by the same fire escape she hunched over in the same night Thomas and Martha Wayne were killed. She could remember every moment of that fateful night to a T. The desperation in Martha’s face when she handed the man her pearl necklace. The trying heroism in Thomas’s plea for their lives. And last but not least, the shattered and tormented look on Bruce Wayne, when he felt their freshly warm blood on his hands and felt his whole world falling down around him as he fell to his knees.  
Poor kid, Selina thought. The same thing is happening to him again with Alfred being in the hospital. Except this time, it was Bruce who did it; the kid who once couldn't even lay a finger on the man who hurt Alfred last time, now stuck a whole sword into him. In his defense, he was not in his right mind when he did that and even though she was pissed and walked out on him that day in Gotham General, she's glad he's back to being himself, even if it means he's gonna be a jerk.  
A sudden blinding glow accompanied by an unusual whooshing sound interrupted her thoughts and sent her camouflaging with the shadows in the corner of the fire escape. Her green eyes twitch when she sees not one, but three people jumping out of it. The one standing in the front of them had short dark brunette hair that went just above her shoulders covered in a gray pinstripe suit. The woman behind her had long blonde curls that swayed in the air as she would turn her head to look around and a red leather jacket she would definitely steal if given the chance to. The boy next to her looks much younger, maybe around Bruce's age, sporting a navy pea coat and a red and gray striped scarf, and carrying something that looked like a book?  
Selina watched in disbelief as whatever that was that they came out from instantly shrunk and closed up behind them; almost like magic when she heard another sound rattling faintly nearby as she held her breath and clawed her way up the ladders of the fire escape and darted across the rooftops.  
For a place as crazy as Gotham, Gotham is not going to believe this. 

[OUAT] Gotham City:  
Regina, Emma, and Henry felt their feet finally landing with a thud onto a solid stone ground beneath them as the portal swirled and closed up behind them. This is not home. 

“What is this place?” Emma muttered under her breath, taking in the closed space and buildings around her. 

“This is not in any of my books,” Henry added, hugging the story book a bit closer. “But it does look somewhat like New York City.”

“Not the New York City I know,”

“Maybe we should try to head back. I can try to open up another portal or maybe you can try to contact Hook, or your parents…” Regina started when suddenly a figure with long locks of red hair and wearing a long emerald green pea coat and green leather gloves came into view. 

“Zelena?” Regina started confusedly only to be cut off again. 

“No. The name's Ivy. What are you all doing here?” The figure walked closer to them, revealing a smile and a particular light shining from her deep blue eyes. “And who's Zelena?”

“Could ask ourselves the same thing,” Regina scoffed. “We're supposed to be someplace else right now, not this New York City looking place.”

“New York City? Uh no, you're in Gotham. Gotham City?” Ivy crossed her arms and squinted her eyes at them. “You all sure you're alright?”

“Listen little miss Zelena imposter! We're supposed to be in Storybrooke right now! It should have worked! Someone did this! Someone somehow found a way to sabotage the...” Regina tried to lunge forward towards the redhead, flicking her wrist to summon one of her fireballs; only to scare her away, but nothing happened. Seriously, not another place where magic doesn't work, Regina groaned.

At the same time, Emma Swan immediately jumped forward to cover Regina’s mouth, and smiled apologetically at a now suspicious Ivy with her arms crossed and eyebrows raised. Her right foot is tapping lightly in a slow but consistent one beat, beat. But besides that, she seemed completely unbothered by Regina’s antics. 

“What she means by that, is we've arrived at the wrong place and we'll need a way to get out of here, out of Gotham,” Emma explained. She let go of Regina who continued to scoff at everything that just happened as Emma made her way closer to Ivy who eyed her with interest as she put out her hand. 

“I'm Emma.”

“I don't do handshakes. I don't play nice anymore.” Ivy resumed her posture and glared at the undaunted blonde before her, and she sighed. 

“I’m so sorry. I don’t know what has gone over me ever since… anyways, you said you wanted a way out of Gotham right?” Ivy reiterated, with her lips curving upwards into a smile of sorts. Emma couldn’t tell. Ivy has placed her wrist in front of Emma’s face for her immediately after, for her to smell. 

“How’s it smell?” 

“I don’t smell anything.”

“Not another one.”

“What?”

“You know Pengy? I mean Oswald Cobblepot. You should see him for a way to get you out. He may be such a little twerp and he’ll make you pay, but he has the connections,” Ivy said as she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. 

Regina and Henry moved in closer to where Emma was standing, still looking Ivy in the eye. 

“Sounds like Rumple,” Regina chuckled. 

Ivy shook her head a bit and turned her head to where she pointing. 

“That-a-way. The Iceberg Lounge.” she said as she took her leave to walk away in the opposite direction, while Emma, Regina, and Henry were all focused on the other. They all eagerly took their first steps forward and didn’t stop. It is "penguining" to look like another storybook has reared it's head and flipped to it's first page with one sentence already written, this time, instead of "Previously, on Gotham" it starts with "Once upon a time..."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this! Excited to write Chapter 2 (which starts at the Iceberg Lounge with Oswald Cobblepot) and exctited for ALL the possible twists and turns that is going to happen!


End file.
